


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 107

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [7]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 107 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 107 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 107

WEST  
Stay by my side and all will be fine.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aala iozó, aizi eamaar._

WEST  
Aithne! I gave you my word!

TRANSLATION  
 _Athni! Aa saaoa pedlaaua!_

AITHNE  
Help me! You promised to help!

TRANSLATION  
 _Iizi soafó! Sai soafiu pedlaiar!_


End file.
